Various types of liners are known for the prior art. However, these liners do not provide the advantages realized by the present invention. The present inventor has recognized the problems faced by snowboarders, skiers and hikers and developed liners to overcome such problems.
There is an ongoing need for comfort, breathability, and support for the snowboard or alpine lining. In prior designs, a rigid, non-breathable outer material, such as vinyl, foam, and nylon is often used. The inner liners have been leather, synthetic leather, nylon, or polyester blends which extremely limited the ability to breathe or wick moisture away from a rider's body. These materials have also prevented the foot from breathing adequately.